Nitrome Wiki:Requests for adminship
Registered users may choose to apply for adminship if they wish to have extra rights to . These rights include, but are not limited to, deleting pages, blocking users and importing pages from another Wiki. For more information about what administrators do and the current administrators of this Wiki, see Nitrome:Administrators. Requesting adminship To become an admin, a bureaucrat on the Wiki must make the user one. A list of changes to user rights can be found at . Users who wish to become admins may use this page to do so. The Wiki has put out several prerequisites users must satisfy before asking for admin rights. If you are interested in becoming an admin, please review them before making a request. Candidates should: *Have at least 200 edits made on their account. *Read and adhere to the policies of this Wiki. *Be integrated into and well known by the community. *Have a good understanding of using Wiki code - ie. bold, italics and underlining text in source mode. *Have little or no history of vandalism leading to a block - visit your block log. Please note that if you are requesting adminship a second, third, etc. time, you must wait at least a month in between each request. Nominating Other Users If you feel another user is worthy of admin status, please make sure you have their approval before making the request. This is in case the user does not wish to receive admin rights (ie. applying for a Community Central adoption, etc. How to apply *Read the requirements above and make sure you fulfil them. *In the box below, replace USERNAME with your username. Please make sure it is spelled correctly! *Replace USERNAME with your username followed by a " - 2", or " - 3" if it is your second or third time requesting for adminship. (Example: Project:Requests for Adminship/ - 2) *Click "Submit" and follow the instructions from there. preload=Nitrome:Requests for Adminship/page editintro=Nitrome:Requests for Adminship/intro bgcolor=#C0C0C0 width=50 default=Nitrome:Requests for Adminship/USERNAME buttonlabel=Submit After applying Once your request is submitted, users are open to support or oppose your adminship. They may also leave comments and ask relevant questions. Any registered user is allowed to participate in the voting process. When supporting or opposing a request, please sign your username with three tildes (~~~). This ensures that no user votes twice. When voting, it is best to also leave a comment on why you are supporting or opposing the candidate's request. If you feel a user's opinion is irrational, please discuss it under the comments section of the request page. Current Requests *Fishybuz Previous Requests *IJZM - Jan. 14 - Feb. 11: Outcome: (0 - 3) Failure *Emitewiki2 - Dec. 10 - Dec. 24: Outcome: (3 - 1) Success *TinyCastleGuy - Dec. 10 - Dec. 24: Outcome: (1 - 4) Failure *Axiy - Dec. 12 - Dec. 26: Outcome: (0 - 4) Failure Feedback Please use the talk page for questions and discussion about the admin promotion process. Adminship